Freya, Help Me
by NeoPetersburg
Summary: When the Vikings go and search for the Dragon Nest, Stoick decides its best that Hiccup has a partner in life to be with him
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Gang

I do not own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell

**Chapter 1: Meet the Gang**

"This is Berk, a small rock in the middle of the sea that we call home. The people here are as bland as the food we grow, but the only problem on the island are the pests, while most places have Wolves or Eagles, we have…" Hiccup manages to say before a Deadly Nadder attacks the Forge and causes the sword he was working on to turn into a pile of ash. "Dragons!"

Hiccup is knocked back by the attack, he then proceeds to run away from it and get into the back room of the forge. "Most people would leave after 300 years of Dragon Raids, not us, we're Vikings, we tend to have stubbornness issues." "Oh, and my name is Hiccup Haddock, fantastic name, I know" He said that last part a bit sarcastically. "But there are worst names, parents believe that a bad name will scare away the evil stuff in the world, as if our demeanor wouldn't do that"

Hiccup watches as the Storehouse was destroyed and the Fire Brigade puts the fire out, this is made up Fishlegs Ingerman, the only person who understands Hiccup's Brain, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, they worship Loki, which is just great for the village, also in the group is my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, he may be strong, but his brain is smaller than a Terrible Terror Eye, and that is saying something, and last, but not least… Astrid… my love, oh how I wish I could be with her, but, I'm the village runt, and I'm called Hiccup the Useless… She will always ignore me… unless I get to kill a dragon.

"They need me out there Hiccup, Stay here, don't want you to be carried off before you turn 20" Said Gobber the Belch, he is the Village Blacksmith, and Hiccup's Mentor, he lost two of him limbs in raids that happened years ago, out of all the adults, he is the only one who doesn't talk to me with a scowl all the time, just most of the time.

"Oh, I'm too strong be picked up like that" Hiccup responded in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they" Gobber said in a serious tone as he put him mace hand on his stump of an arm. He proceeds to run as fast as a Viking with one leg can run while screaming.

Eventually the Attack ends with surprisingly no deaths, just a couple of injuries here and there, but the village was almost out of food, which was not good in the slightest, the Chief of the Village, who also happens to be Hiccup's Father, calls a meeting in the Great Hall to talk about what to.

"We need to find the nest, no questions asked!" Stock the Vast, Chief of Berk, shouted to the couple hundred Villagers in the Meeting, "If we don't, then we are done for, we won't have enough food to last us the winter". Many Vikings were skeptical of leaving the island, and many made poor excuses

"I need to do Axe Return" came up very often, giving a nervous look on Gobber, worried on how many weapons he needs to repair if they do what they say.

Stoick was not happy with the fact pretty much the entire village was not going to come, so he went to Plan B. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup"

The Village shouted in Chorus "Im with you Stoick" or "To the Ships"

Only one person had said anything else about this, Spitelout Jorgenson, father of Snotlout, and Brother of Stoick the Vast, "Stoick, while I'm happy to go as fast as we can, how about we leave in a Month, so we can be fully ready to leave and also have enough supplies to feed the ships" Many of the Vikings, including Stoick agreed on this idea.

The Village decided its best to finish the meeting right then and there, so most of the people left, other than Stoick, Gobber, Asmund Hofferson and Ilsa Hofferson, the parents of Astrid.

Stoick slumped down into a nearby Chair and put his hand to his face. "Ugh, what am I going to do with him, he can't lift a Hammer, a Sword, he can't even throw a Bola or shoot an Arrow"

"Put him in training with the others Stoick, it starts in a Month, he can prepare himself" Gobber said while drinking a cup of Mead and nearly chocking on his Stone Tooth

"He'll die by being looked at by a Terrible Terror, what makes you say he will do good?" Stoick said with all Seriousness in his voice

Asmund decided to join this conversation in a worried way. "Well Stoick, your boy may not act like a Viking, but at least he takes his time to think, his inventions do mean good, you know that too, they just don't do very good, Astrid's only goal in life is to be a Warrior and to gut Dragons, and to be honest, I'm worried that she will become too ambitious and hurt herself while trying"

In Ilsa's mind she is trying to think about how to solve Hiccup's problem, and how to solve Astrid's problem, they both are missing something that the other has, Hiccup is missing strength and will to fight Dragons, and Astrid doesn't have as many goals in life or think about what to do in the future, eventually, an idea pops into her mind. "Stoick… Asmund…" Ilsa starts to say. "There may be a solution to both of our situations, what if Hiccup and Astrid get together in a marriage? Astrid may be able to put the spirit to fight or train him to have muscles, while Hiccup put's new thoughts into her mind, and new ideas? It would be good for both to have someone to care for as well."

Stoick and Asmund look at each over with nervousness in their eyes, after all, they both knew what Hiccup and Astrid's Reactions would be. Hiccup would probably be nervous and not talk much and could also faint from the shock. Astrid would probably reach for her Axe or any other weapons and throw it at whoever she finds, probably Hiccup.

"If we're going to do this" Stoick finally said, "Let's give them a month to court each over so they are at least used to one another, and so we know if it will work or not, agreed?" 

"Alright" Asmund said after thinking about it for a good minute

Stoick then turned to Gobber, "And he will be in Dragon Training when it starts, don't let him die, I want him back with all limbs intact"

"Aye Stoick, it'll be done" Gobber happily said.

While Gobber went back home to figure out his lesson plans for Dragon Training, and to prepare all the weapons for the teens, Stoick went home, while Ilsa and Asmund went home, got Astrid, and brought her to the Haddock House.

The Haddock house was a very nice house, it looked like the Bow of a Ship, and had all kinds of Weapons hung on the walls, it also had a large firepit in the middle of the room, to the side, there were stairs that would go up to Hiccup's Loft of a Bed, in the Back room was Stoick's Office and Bedroom

Hiccup is confused why they are brought together here at the Haddock House. In his mind, he is finding it hard to stop concentrating on Astrid, her blonde hair, Crystal Blue Eyes, her strength of mind and body, and her amazing Voice, oh yes, Hiccup had it bad for Astrid.

In Astrid's mind, she is confused why she is in Hiccups house, but deep down inside, wishes that she could focus on someone other than Hiccup, but she can't help but be amazed at his Auburn Hair, his deep Emerald Eyes, and his nice voice, not to mention his brain, she never told anyone this, but Astrid enjoyed Hiccup's company.

Out of the three of them, the adults agreed that Stoick would be the one to tell the soon to be husband and wife, being the Chief and being Hiccup's sole parent. "Hiccup… Astrid, most of the Vikings will be leaving on a trip next month for Helheim's Gate. We want to ensure that the Village is ran while we are gone, and so Hiccup, you will be Acting Chief with Gobber able to give you help anytime you need it, because of that, Astrid, for the sake of the Village, your parents and I have agreed that the two of you… will be married next month, the day before we leave."

Both Hiccup and Astrid's eyes opened wide. In Hiccup's mind was disbelief that Astrid would be his wife and hope that he will earn her love, in Astrid's eyes was happiness, and a bit of Anger, the anger was coming from the fact that she was forced to marry, but she was happy who she was chosen to marry, but neither could understand why now, they both turned 15 not long ago.

Stoick, Asmund, and Ilsa were nervous about the silence coming from the kids, they had though that either Hiccup would faint right about now, or Astrid would have been lashing out at the two of them. Eventually Ilsa talked about the situation. "If you two are still listening, then we wanted you to be married next month so the two of you could prepare yourselves and also so you could Court each over too, just so you didn't miss a step" Ilsa looked at the two fathers. "I think we best leave them alone for some time, let them grasp what we just told them"

The two fathers just agreed and left, and to the teens, well, they were both blushing out of control, Hiccup was a nice shade of Red, and Astrid was Crimson.

So… Hiccup" Astrid started to say, "I guess we're together… uhh… what do you have to say about this?" Astrid was happy but was unsure how Hiccup would react to this. She was also thinking how sad Snotlout would be when he found out, that would be worth it, even if Hiccup didn't want to do this.

"This… this is nice actually, we were friends when we were kids, and it could be nice to be together, even then we were best friends and hard to separate." Hiccup couldn't say too much more as he saw how much Astrid was blushing.

Astrid's mind was doing summersaults, she got to be with the man she loved, and got to see Snotlout angry.


	2. Chapter 2: The Announcement

I do not own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell

**Chapter 2: The Announcement **

Hiccup and Astrid sat in silence for around 30 seconds before Hiccup finally spoke. "What do you think are going to be the three best things about this marriage?".

Astrid took a moment to think and came up with "First would be being with you for life, Second would be being with you forever, and third would be seeing Snotlout's Reaction when finding out we are Engaged to be married."

"I agree with all three points Milady" Hiccup said, then realized that he called Astrid Milady, a nickname he only used in his head, how would Astrid respond to that.

Astrid was only thrilled that Hiccup had called her Milady, it sounded nice, and it was cute, she was about to hug Hiccup, but instead, the two of them did it at the same time and met in the middle, now both knew they had feelings for each over

"I guess there's no turning back now" Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time, very happy that they would be together.

Stoick and Asmund came walking into the room and would have asked what the kids though, but they saw the kids hugging and being happy, and just smiled. Ilsa was happy for both of the kids and hugged Hiccup and Astrid in a Rib-Cracking Hug.

"AIR?" Hiccup said in a strangled voice, after being released from the death hug he decided to check all his ribs to make sure that none were broken, sighing in relief when none of them were cracked.

Astrid felt very enthusiastic about the idea that the Union was on. Everyone agreed they would announce it at Dinner in the Great Hall tonight. Back home in her room, Astrid started thinking about when she first got a crush on Hiccup Haddock.

**5 YEARS AGO**

Hiccup and Astrid were enjoying exploring the island together, they were on the other side of it when it started to rain, they decided to go into a cave they just found that day.

"Hiccup I'm freezing" Astrid said in a weak voice, it was a very cold day, and they were stuck in the rain for some time before finding this cave

Hiccup, also being cold, and even more of a runt then at the age of 15, signaled her to come closer, and he took out the blanket that was in his Satchel, he then took a closer look at the walls. "Hey Astrid, do these walls look a bit too smooth to be natural?"

Astrid looked at the walls and noticed they are indeed too smooth to be Natural, but why would a man-made cave not appear on any Berk maps. "Yea, Hic, they do seem to be man-made, but why is this not on any map of Berk?"

"I don't know Astrid, I would say its new, but it looks to be made a long time ago, and I never heard of this place either. Want to explore farther?" Hiccup asked that last part in a confident voice, one of the very few time's he ever used that voice.

"Sure!" Astrid said in a cheerful voice, and as the two of them marched farther into the cave, they started to see more signs of it being a Viking Outpost, but not one of Berkian Ownership.

"These tribal crests are unfamiliar, they don't look Berserker, Outcast, or even Bog Burglar, and these maps, they show islands way outside the range of the Barbaric Archipelago" Hiccup said in a nervous tone, looking at the Crest's one looks like a Fist that was just covered in Blood, the other one appearing to be a Monstrous Nightmare Head impaled with a sword.

Astrid took a moment to gather what they discovered, "Wait, Hiccup, maybe your father knows something about these Crest's and maps." Astrid was still thinking, then she saw something move from the corner of her eye, "BEHIND YOU HICCUP!"

Hiccup, who was holding a strange dagger at the time turned around and saw someone moving in the distance, he threw the knife as fast as he could and almost hit the mysterious figure, all he could tell about the figure is that it was wearing a dark colored cloak. The Mysterious figure dashed out of the cave very fast, Hiccup went running after him with determination in his eyes, but he lost him once he got to the entrance of the cave, the rain was still as heavy as before, so it looks like it would be a long night of waiting for the rain to stop before they can alert the adults in the village about this.

After looking at the outpost again, they found some firewood they could use to light a fire, for warmth, they still cuddled together, Astrid was the first to speak, "Why do you think they were spying on Berk?"

Hiccup took a moment to think and came up with nothing, the only enemies of the tribe were the Outcast Tribe, the other tribes were allied with Berk. Hiccup and Astrid decided it would be best to not talk about what happened anymore, and to talk about old stories and after some time of talking about Gobber rants about how Trolls exist, but only steal his left socks. Seeing as the Rain was not going to die down anytime soon even after waiting an hour, they decided it would be better to sleep the storm off, their parents were used to that whenever a storm had started and Hiccup and Astrid were off exploring, that the kids would be back once they woke up in the morning.

The sun started to shine into the cave, slowly waking Astrid up first, but she had not slept well last night, she had a feeling in her chest that would not go away, it seemed to get stronger the closer she was with Hiccup, what feeling is it? But for now, the main thing was to wake Hiccup and get back to the Village to warn Stoick, Gobber, or even Spitelout. It took longer than normal to wake Hiccup up, then she remembered, he was on night watch for a couple hours to make sure that they were not taken during the night, he would probably be very sleepy. To wake Hiccup up she found a very long feather in the back room, it looked to be brought to make new Arrows if needed to. It worked like a charm, it woke Hiccup up in an Instant, he laughed in a sweet way when he woke up.

Hiccup awoke with a chuckle, and figured that she got his ticklish spot. He thanked Astrid for waking him up, and they left to go back to the Village to tell the Vikings about what they found, it was a 45 minute jog from the beach they were at back to the Village, they found Stoick and Asmund taking.

"Dad! We found some sort of outpost on the other side of the island, come on, we'll show you!" Hiccup said very fast, with Astrid agreeing with everything he said.

The fathers looked at each over and decided it beat whatever they were going to do anyway, so they follow their kids to the other side of the island and back to the cave

"I don't remember this cave ever being here" Stoick said while looking at the walls, "It also looks manmade". Eventually the four of them got to see the campsite and the Crests of the unknown tribes, The Bloody Fist Logo is unknown to the all of them, but the Monstrous Nightmare with a Sword through the head brings back a memory of Drago Bludvest, Stoick just thinks it's a coincidence, thinking that it's not possibly his old enemy, its been 15 years from there last encounter, and Drago would of thought Stoick Dead for all these years.

After the discovery of the cave, the group decides that they don't know who this belongs to or where they come from, the only thing they were sure about, is that this was meant to spy on Berk.

**Back to the Current Times**

Astrid relished the moment when she found out that she had a crush on Hiccup a couple weeks later, she didn't fully understood why at the time, but eventually she realized that it was because Hiccup was smarter than most Vikings, he was a very nice person, and he is a great friend, all good traits in someone, it didn't hurt that Hiccup was cute too, but she would not be caught calling him cute, she is still the tough shieldmaiden that she would of been, after all, her mother was a shieldmaiden, so she can be too.

After a while of reliving that nice memory, and also the memory from earlier that day, it was time to head to the Great Hall to get dinner, and for the Big Announcement.

For once, Hiccup was looking forward to the Meeting's, he was sad that the Vikings would be leaving for the Nest, but he was happy he was going to be married to Astrid Hofferson.

Everyone was pouring into the Great Hall, sitting with Hiccup was Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. "Hey, mind getting out of here Useless?" Snotlout and Tuffnut said at the same time, Astrid and Ruffnut just glared at the two knuckleheads, being mean to Hiccup was not normally ok for either of them. Fishlegs was just silent but with a look in his eye as if he couldn't stand Snotlout and Tuffnut's way of talking to Hiccup.

Stoick decided now is the time to give the announcements

"Everyone listen up" Stoick said in a booming voice, "As all the Adults know, the Warrior's will be leaving the island in a Month to search for the Dragon's Nest, now during that time, I've decided that Hiccup will be the Acting Chief while I'm away, so for the 25 people who are staying behind, keep that in mind. Also, I'm happy to announce that also in a Month, there is to be a union between House Haddock and House Hofferson, congratulations Hiccup and Astrid"


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting

I do not own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell

**Chapter 3: Plotting**

Snotlout was furious! Hiccup stole Astrid from him, he must of used his power as the Chief's son to do it. He has to save Astrid, and make her his wife, even if he has to drag her to the wedding podium by force. She will love it of course.

Astrid must be kidnapped! He can take down Hiccup on his own, but Stoick seemed to approve of the wedding, so fighting the Chief could happen, and that would not go easy to anyone, even to me, the Snotman.

To distract Stoick, Snotlout needed help, he invited Tuffnut to join him and his Dad to come up with a perfect plan, for the perfect Viking. As for Astrid, I have to impress her if she is to go with me. Oh! I can lift 20 sheep the size of Yak's, that would impress her. Maybe I could throw an Axe 500 Meter's? Jump into a Volcano and come out alive was Tuffnut's idea. It would impress her, but he could die, so not the best way to have a wedding. "Oh I could make a Yak Butter Parfait, and eat it too." Said Snotlout dreamily

"Maybe you should just ask her? If she wants to leave Hiccup, then let her leave on her own." Tuffnut said, he knew that Astrid could take on Snotlout, but it would be funny to have Snotlout pulverized.

Spitelout joined the conversation in a booming voice, "That won't work! Astrid is probably forced to do this wedding, she needs to be taken back by force! It's as I always say, 'Take what's rightfully yours'. Now that's a plan!"

Snotlout and Tuffnut nodded in agreement and the three of them went back to work.

"Now, let's talk how to take Astrid" the three said at the same time.

After discussing many ideas, they came up with the plan. Spitelout would distract Fishlegs, Bucket, Mulch, and Ruffnut with the excuse of the island needed more fish, the matter was discussed before and it would not be questioned, and Tuffnut decided to tip yaks and scatter sheep, distracting Hiccup, Stoick, Asmund, Ilsa, Sven, and Gobber. Gothi would probably remain in her hut. As to Astrid, she will be throwing Axes at trees like every plan was perfect, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Hi guys, wanted to tell you guy's that im on vacation in the mountains and wont post often.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan in Action?

I do not own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Author's Note time :P**

**I'm sorry its been a while between chapters, My trip to Switzerland ended a few weeks ago, and then my Freshman Year of High School Started (Yes, im in 9th Grade) so yea, chapters will not be very often, but ill do it as often as i can... also... almost 1000 people read it... well... _ thank you everyone, also, soon ill have a Discord Server set up so i can alert people quicker that a new chapter (or new story) is coming out**

**Anyway, see y'all next Chapter**

**Chapter 4: Plan in Action?**

It's time! Everything is planned to perfection for the Super Viking. Tuffnut, Spitelout, and Snotlout discussed the plan one more time, and moved out.

"Ruffnut, Fishlegs! I need the two of you to come with me, Bucket, and Mulch", Spitelout ordered.

"Uh why Mr. Jorgenson?" Ruffnut responded annoyed. She just wanted to find his brother so they could prank Mildew. Fishlegs just stood their looking at Spitelout confused, he wasn't in trouble, he did all his chores.

Spitelout responded as calm as he can, which means yelling at the top about of his voice, "The island is running low on food, so the five of us are going to catch some fish, we need food for the next couple of weeks anyway."

Ruffnut and Fishlegs agreed reluctantly, they didn't want to fish, they never came back with much.

Meanwhile with Tuffnut, he snuck into Silent Sven's Yak Farm with Snotlout and tipped over all 40 yak's. With the limited knowledge they had, they figured it would be 150 minutes before they are all up. They then went to the Sheep pens and got over 20 sheep across the island, at least, they thought it was 20.

To not get caught, Tuffnut decided to hide in the forest, he knew a good spot that he could hear the farm, and not get seen. Snotlout, however, went to the woods, he knew where to go, but it was a long distance, so he grabbed a potato sack on Sven's property, and left for the forest.

It took five minutes for Sven, Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber, Asmund, and Ilsa to get back to the farm, but, wait. Where was Hiccup? He… he didn't go with Astrid… did he?

Stoick, in a very annoyed tone, said, "Who decided its fun to Tip Yaks again? Now I wish Hiccup and Astrid decided to spend the day in the Village."

Tuffnut was thinking, oh no, Hiccup _**was**_ with Astrid, he also remembered a couple years ago after discovering a spy on the island, Hiccup worked on his Jab, he also remembered him being able to punch through Wood in one go when they were 13 and in Self Defense training… this won't end well for Snotlout. Well, at least someone got pulverized.

"Hmm, strange" Gobber Started, "I smell Tuffnut was here 5 minutes ago, but no Ruffnut anywhere, I do catch a bit of Snotlout here 5 minutes ago though"

Asmund was the next one to Chime in, "Snotlout and Tuffnut? Are they going through one of Snotlout's plans?"

Ilsa said, now realizing that Snotlout didn't give up on getting her Daughter, "I think Snotlout is going into the woods to get Astrid, probably think's that Hiccup unrightfully stole her from him"

Stoick chuckled at that, "All of us here know that won't work, Hiccup has improved his punch, he can give me a small bruise from a punch, and I know that Astrid is good with the Axe."

Sven was really trying to keep Silent, but you could see the pain from holding in a laugh on him, while Gobber was rolling on the the ground laughing at how hard Snotlout is trying to get Astrid, and how hard it will back fire. Asmund was chuckling with Stoick about Snotlout.

After a good five minutes of laughing, trying to hold laughter, and getting serious again, they started to get the yaks standing again, and round up the sheep they could find, before heading to the village to get the rest of the flock, Gobber also found and forced Tuffnut to help them get the sheep back, and give an apology to Sven.

Moving to Hiccup and Astrid, we see that Astrid is doing Self Defense Training with Hiccup, and surprised that Hiccup can do a strong punch into the wooden Shield that she carries with her, good thing it was just a temporary shield.

"Nice punch Hiccup. But you need to work on your stance, widen your feet to shoulder length and bend your knees a bit, now put one foot facing north and the other facing east, it's a stronger stance than what you use right now," Astrid said in a serious, but oddly calming tone.

Hiccup was happy to get a actually helpful tip, unlike what Gobber gives. What kind of tip is 'You need to stop being all… this' "Thanks for the tip Astrid." Hiccup responded with.

Then Snotlout decided to drop in on both of them, he didn't expect Hiccup, but it wasn't a problem, Hiccup was called Useless for a reason.

"Hello Gorgeous and….. little cuz, how are you two today" Snotbreath said in a cheerful way for the first part, and in a way of disgust later. Both knew that Snotbut has a boyhood crush on Astrid, many boys her age have tried to get her, and wind in Gothi's hut later in the day. Hiccup was wondering what Snotlout would try, Astrid was debating about what should she do, yell at Snotlout, knock him out, throw her axe at him, or to punch him to the ground the moment he says something stupid.

Hiccup, trying to stay polite to his life long tormentor, responded calmly and quietly, "Hey Snotlout, what brings you to this part of the woods, you normally practice on the other side of the forest." Hiccup knew this from the various times Snotlout brought Hiccup for a punching bag purposes.

"Well Cuz, I wanted to say something", he then threw a fast punch at Hiccup's face, he ducked and managed to get Snotlout to punch a tree instead. "OWWWWWWW" was all that came out of Snotlout. His hand felt like it was injured, looking at it closer he saw that his thumb was broken, he wondered how, he put his thumb below his fingers like his father taught him to.

Astrid saw his punch, and giggles a little bit, before stopping after realizing that she never giggles, well, she also wasn't a finance before, so she figured that it was just natural. Anyway, she commented in a interesting way, "Huh, so you know the break your hand Punch? It's a very nice idea for you, for others they use the normal Jab Cross technique." She chuckled when Snotlout's face looked like he forgot Gobber's training, which he did, and she asked herself when was she sarcastic, maybe being with Hiccup was rubbing off on her, not the worst thing.

Seven Minutes later, Hiccup and Astrid we're walking into the great hall with a bag over Astrid's Shoulder.

Fishlegs and Ruffnut were feeling groggy after a day of Fishing, but other than that, they were fine, Stoick and most of the Adults were scolding Tuffnut for releasing the Sheep, and asking were Snotlout is. Tuffnut didn't know, but looking at Hiccup and Astrid being there unbruised, he guessed a pulpy mess was in the bag.

Astrid dropped the bag at Spitelout's feet, and a very bruised Snotlout came out, his ear was a bit bigger than normal, and a strange shade of Purple, he walked with a bad limp in his leg, and he had a black eye the size of a small Apple. Embarrassed that he was dropping in such a condition in front of his dad, the first thing on his mind came out, "I fell in the woods and landed on a rock"

* * *

Shoutout to Harry Potter FanFiction on YT channel/UCj7jVcUtlFOXrfq_VyHFdeg

Subscribe to him, and watch his Series :)

NeoPetersburg


	5. Chapter 5: Three Weeks Later

I do not own HTTYD, all rights go to DreamWorks, and Cressida Cowell

**Chapter 5: 3 Weeks Later**

(Howdy Y'all, its been a while, just been busy with stuff, the chapters should be coming out a bit more often then before)

* * *

(This is now the week of the raid, next chapter will be starting the First Movie, the wedding and shooting down Toothless will be in the next few chapters, and compared to the movie, I set the Wedding to happen before Toothless is shot down, it will happen the 5th day of being married)

Hiccup was pacing in his Workplace in the back of his office, thinking up the next dragon killing machine, it was already getting dark, he wanted to work on the Mutilator, or should he make the netapult? Or something new?

"Hiccup?" got said Viking out of his mind, turning around he sees Gobber and Astrid behind him with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Hi Astrid, Gobber, what brings you here at this hour? Your supposed to be home, the Wedding is in a week, and travel preparations start tomorrow." Hiccup was looking excited for the Wedding, but less than excited for the search to Helheim's Gate, It meant that his Father and Astrid's parents would be leaving, meaning that anyone who ever cared for him other than Gobber would be leaving, at least Astrid was still there to be with Hiccup, it would be a ray of light in the dark cloud of life.

"Well, yes, but you need to get your sleep Hiccup, it's not good to fall asleep during your weeding, my cousin did that, the wedding didn't go so well after he fell into the bowl of mead, he was drunk for the rest of the week." Gobber stated in his normal Scottish Accent, Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber all chucked at that memory.

"That was an interesting Wedding, Dad collapsed from laughter so many times that week." Astrid commented trying, and failing, to keep a straight face. The imagination did a good job seeing Hiccup as a drunk Viking inventing 100 machines an hour, all of them doing Thor knows what. Then again, Hiccup was never drunk, so chances are nothing would happen.

"Yea, I hope I don't get drunk that night, that would be a nightmare for me in the morning, anyway, I'll go to bed once I get the final details on this." Astrid didn't know what Hiccup was talking about, but Gobber knew full on what Hiccup was making, unlike most Vikings who have the Village Blacksmith make the ring, Morning Gift, and the Normal Weapons at a Viking Wedding, Hiccup, being a very well trained Blacksmith Apprentice, made everything, from a New Hammer, to the Sword, he also made a couple new axes and Maces as a Dowry, all fitted with beautiful Celtic and Nordic Knots, and even a couple nice words on the Axe, as usual, he put his initial on the bottom of the wooden handle, every weapon or object he made would have HHHIII. Hiccup knew how to make fine weapons and beautiful rings, because he was the one who would often make them, during the raids Gobber would normally run the counter, while Hiccup would make or repair most of the weapons, Gobber even saw Hiccup as a fellow blacksmith sometimes, but when looking at Hiccup, he is also a Goldsmith, Tinsmith, Coppersmith, Brownsmith, Locksmith, and so much more. Of course, most of the village would laugh at the idea that Hiccup could smith anything, especially his cousin, only Astrid, her parents, Fishlegs, his parents, Gobber, Stoick, Bucket, and Mulch would not laugh about Hiccup's talents as a smith. Stoick's Hammer and Axe were both made by his son, they were gifts for his 40th and 43rd birthdays. Many of Gobber's Metal Hand Attachments were made by Hiccup, other than his old axe, his hook, and his metal brush, those were made by Gobber. Fishleg's dagger and Helmet were made by Hiccup, and Fishlegs knew it. Unknown to Astrid, Hiccup had made her axe when they were 10, and the Shoulder Guards that she always worn, were also made by Hiccup, of course neither of them realized it, thanks to it not meant for any specific person.

"What are you working on Hiccup", Astrid asked in her interrogation voice, she wanted to know what Hiccup was making, whether it be a gift for his father, or enough Maces to supply the Island of Berk 15 times over.

Hiccup didn't want to spoil that he was making a Double Axe for Astrid, which was a beautiful double axe which folds in the middle to let it be held easier, the blade made out of a new metal that he found while walking in the forest, it was stronger than steel, but lighter, he didn't know what the metal is, or where it is from, but it made a nice Axe. He found enough to make the axe and make three daggers, one for him, one for his dad, and one for Gobber.

"Uh Who Me? Just making a few axes for the village. Dragon season is coming in a few weeks." Astrid did not buy this.

"Hiccup… what are you making" Astrid said in a more serious voice, she was going to find out what Hiccup was hiding.

"A gift for you, now can we please not talk about this" Hiccup said way to fast. Gobber just chucked knowing that Hiccup could only be understood by a few people when he talked that fast, Astrid being one of them. Astrid's mind was just thinking about what Hiccup would end up making for the wedding, he knew she wanted something practical over something beautiful or expensive, she wasn't that type of girl… or woman… who wanted something expensive or beautiful, she doesn't want to show off to other girls on the island, it just wasn't her.

"What was that son?" Gobber also notices how Stoick can't understand him like that. Infact, most people can't. Gobber and Astrid could understand it but not Stoick, Gothi could but not Mildew (then again, he used to, back when Old Wrinkly, Valka's Father, was alive and well). Fishlegs can understand but not Snotlout. Ruffnut and Tuffnut can understand, but they can understand strange things, I mean… if they look at a circle on a paper, they think it's a picture of mom. Dagur, heir to the Beserker Tribe, can also understand Hiccup, but only to some extent, he does care for the Apprentice, but he has a hard time showing it. Gobber was taken out of his thoughts by the group of teens, led by Snotlout, heading to the Forge that is already filled with Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Gobber, and a lot of stuff for the wedding.

Speaking of the teens, things have changed between all the teens. Snotlout is even more boastful, and seeing that he can't go after Astrid, he goes after Ruffnut, who along with his brother, is getting tired of it. The Twins themselves have gotten more elaborate with their pranks, it used to be basic things like falling paint buckets or a loosened axe blade, now they are doing more elaborate pranks, with their discovery of combustion properties and gears, they have already made a trap that got Snotlout, Spitelout, and Gobber into a net trap, it took 4 hours to get out, was it mentioned that they discovered steel rope. Fishlegs now openly talks with Hiccup and Astrid about Dragons, tools, weapons, inventions, and many things. The trio of Friends are not often seen apart, and Fishlegs is not with Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut as often. That's another thing, both Hiccup and Snotlout aren't working together, things might become harder in Dragon Training, for the Zippleback it will be in two groups of three.

The Strangest relation that has changed has to be of heir's from outside the tribe, most notably Thuggery, Camicazi, and Dagger. Thanks to the Thing happening a week ago, which had Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Gobber, and Stoick there, the other tribes, and most importantly, the other Heir's, found out. Thuggery was proud of Hiccup for not only getting someone to care for him, but also that he finally stood up to Snotlout the Brainless Lout, Camicazi and Astrid never really got along well, but Hiccup managed to get both of them to make up and become friends, and when Snotlout (who tried to get other tribes to declare Snotlout the "King of the Wilderwest") tried to woo Cami… let's just say Gothi was not completely confident that Snotlout would be able to use his arm for a few months. Dagger had a strange response. He was happy for Hiccup to finally get the girl he has wanted after so many years. But he said it in ways that will make anyone wonder if he is crazy, insane, or bizarre.

Gobber was brought out of his memories of the Thing, when he saw the twins and Snotlout on their way to the shop.

"Gobber I need my sword sharpened", Snotlout said in an arrogant way, wait that's his normal voice, "To perfection like last week".

Gobber, knowing that Hiccup sharpened Snotlout's sword last week, did the most sensible thing, "Alright, Hiccup, can ye sharpen yer cousin's sword quickly?"

"Wait a minute Gobber, I asked you to sharpen my Sword like you did last week, why ask the fishbone?" Snotlout said in a nervous tone, he still denied that Hiccup was a competent blacksmith, he wasn't good at anything.

"Ye, ye did ask, an I didn't sharpen yer sword last week, 'Iccup did, he sharpens most of the weapons that go through here." Gobber said matter-o-factly, knowing that Snotlout would just laugh in 5… 4… 3…

"HAHAHAHA, HICCUP," Snotlout struggles to say while laughing and catching his breath, much like the twins, "Hiccup can't be a better blacksmith than me, I'm better than Hiccup at everything, even getting the girls." Everyone in the Blacksmith and around him look at Snotlout like he said something that made no sense, I mean, if that were the case, would Astrid be fine with the Marriage?

"Never Mind Gobber, I'll do it myself later." Snotlout said in a smug way. According to Snotlout's Logic; 'If Hiccup can do it, I can Do it Better' **(AN: Snotlout's Law of Hiccup will come up again…)**

"Good luck Snotlout." Gobber said in a very sarcastic tone of voice, being around Hiccup gives you a great sense of Sarcasm.

"Thank you Gobber." Snotlout said smugly, not catching onto the sarcasm just dripping from Gobber's voice, or the looks of amusement on Astrid's, Gobber's, Hiccup's, Stoick's, or Tuffnut's face. Tuffnut just wanted to see Snotlout hurt himself make something.

"I'll do so much better than you, I'll become the islands blacksmith, because they will be crying to have a Snotlout Made Weapon! Cause I'm the Snotman, the best at everything", Snotlout said, with way too much confidence. This just left to tons of laughter from everyone, other than Hiccup and Astrid, who just responded sarcastically.

"I'm sure you're going to do well Snotlout." Hiccup said in him most sarcastic voice, which Snotlout didn't catch

"Did he ever hear of being Smart, if he did, he doesn't show it." Astrid said in her most 'You're a muttonhead voice.'

"Yes, I see you noticed how smart I am, if only you would see it Ruffnut" Snotlout the Idiot (as it is now deemed by not only Astrid, but Gobber, Hiccup, Stoick, and Ruffnut) said.

"Oi just get out of here Snotlout, yer sword will be done when we get a chance." Said an understandable annoyed Gobber. Everyone else in the Forge felt pity that Gobber will have to teach Snotlout during Dragon Training.

"Fine, but this is the last time I ever come here, pff, Hiccup blacksmithing, I wouldn't trust him within a mile of a scrap of metal." Said the Braindead Idiot known as Snotlout.

Hiccup, knowing that Snotlout will be back here eventually, just shrugged and continued his work on weapons, and the equipment needed for the Weeding, which at this point, there was pretty much nothing left, he already made all the weapons, and some extras, the ring that Hiccup had hand made out of that strange metal he discovered before, and plated with Gold and Silver was done, and the axe he was making for Astrid was almost done, just needed some final inscriptions, polishing, and then it would be done.

After Snotlout had attacked Hiccup and Astrid that day, Stoick saw some new lights in Hiccup, for one thing, he couldn't help but notice that he was so much like his mother, Valka, sadly they will never meet, but he couldn't help but notice, they both had the same build, same friendliness, and they both were not people to mess with if you got them angry, which was very uncommon. Hiccup even has something against killing dragons, which, for an Island that loved to kill dragons, was strange, but, it was did turn some gears in the Old Chief's head, why would both Valka and Hiccup think that? Is there something behind it? Probably not, but it is a interesting though, can you imagine if we were to make peace with them, what would be next, Riding them? He would eat a helmet if that were the case.

* * *

Also: Some Announcments

I made a Discord Server so people can be notified of new updates faster BSYBPcr Server is in Beta Testing right now however, so keep in mind that it is probably going to change over time

I also want to formally invite y'all to a nice Gaming Group that I'm in, called Avansies Gaming, its a nice group, we do Minecraft, League of Legends, Lord of the Rings Online, CS:GO, DnD, Magic The Gathering, and a few other games :) quszXwG

(thanks to how works, i cant put the link in, so just put the code into Discord and well, feel free to join : )

Anyway, this is the Commander Singing Off =)


End file.
